Draladdin
by Firy Chaos
Summary: Basicly I force the DK members to do 'Aladdin' for me. rated T for later chapters...
1. The begining

_**Sigh sadly I don't own Dragon knights or Aladdin… **_

The Beginning

It was a sunny afternoon in the dragon castle and some ware (near the middle of the castle) the dragon lord sighed. Alfeegi and Ruwalk looked up from their paper work at their lord.

"What's wrong Ly…" Ruwalk started to say before he was interrupted by a boulder smashing into the back of his head.

"THAT'S **_LORD_** LYKOULEON TO US, RUWALK!" Alfeegi yelled at the poor yellow dragon officer. Ly-err **Lord **Lykouleon sweatdropped

"Umm… I don't think it helps to yell at him when he's unconscious 'Feegi… and it's alright to call me just Lykouleon you know.." He said uncertainly.

"B-but my Lord!" Alfeegi stuttered "If we do that it will be disrespectful to our lord and Sovran!" Lykouleon sweatdropped again. Ruwalk had recovered by then and said watching 'Feegi out of the corner of his eye

"So what's wrong milord?"

"I'm just board all we do is fight demons and do paperwork and I'm sick of it! I just want something fun to do… " Lykouleon sighed. Suddenly the lights went out the shutters banged open lightning flashed and papers were swept around the room.

Alfeegi's only thought was _"Wait a second! I thought ever cense I caught Lord Lykouleon trying to escape through his window we moved him to an inner office…" _

Ruwalk's was, _"Oh no! 'Feegis going to make us redo every thing!" _The lights came back on and they saw a rather short person standing in the middle of the office. "Wait a second…" Lykouleon said a little dazed "It's midday! With windows, we could see you come in anyways even without you in such a dark cloak on!"

"You moron!" a low feminine voice from under the cloak yelled "It's called dramatic effect! Here I was trying to be a good authoress and you start criticizing me on how bad I am at dramatic effects! Its not like I can change the weather y'know!"

"Umm… well you could've earlier…" Ruwalk stated sweatdropping. "Never thought of that…" The girl said pulling off her hood revealing one of the creepiest smiles anyone had ever seen; besides the smile she was rather cute though. (Coughnotrealycough) She had short dishwater blond hair and blue eyes full of mischief "I'm Chigiri Ikeda and will you please sign here?" She thrust a scroll at a shocked Lykouleon. This was a bad idea, doing it so openly I mean.

'Feegi (Who had just recovered from his shock) took one look at the scroll and one look at the girl and said flatly "No!" Then grabbing a large boulder he yelled insanely "NOT AFTER YOU CALLED THE LORD A MORON! HOW DARE YOU! I SHALL PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENSE!" He then proceeded to try and smash the rock on the offending girl's head to his astonishment she moved at the last second. Everyone stared dumbfounded at the girl.

"_Why didn't I think of that?"_ Ruwalk thought rubbing his still evident bump.

Giving Alfeegi a half smile Chigiri said in a taunting voice "Now, now! Boulders won't work on me!" getting a thoughtful look to her face she said "Now that I think of it tazers don't work either. Same with anvils, knives or…" She looked up to see everyone staring at her, sweatdropping she continued "Anyways 'Feegi-sama it's not your choice whether or not Lord Lykouleon signs this document or not. I just happened to here he was bored and thought I should help out my lord…"

"Um-well I guess it can't hurt to look it over…" Lykouleon started to say stopping when he started to unroll the scroll, the scroll kept getting longer and longer while the writing got smaller and smaller. Sweatdropping he decided he might as well just sign it. He didn't have anything better to do, did he? After signing it Chigiri looked very happy _"That's the advantage to making super long contracts, no one bothers to read them!"_ she thought happily.

"So what did I sign up for anyways?" Lyky said. Alfeegi froze (only for a sec though)

"YOU MEAN YOU SIGNED IT WITHOUT READING IT!" Alfeegi yelled turning red.

"Oh, well the jist of it is you just signed a contract saying that I can do anything I want with you and your subordinates in my fictions!" Chigiri said in that sickingly sweet voice ignoring Alfeegi's rantings. "And I want you to put on play for me and readers! Oh yeah we need to pick up Nadil, Kharl and their lackeys. They're waiting outside the castle. Let's go!" She said still in that annoyingly sweet voice and with that creepy smile.

"_What did he do now…"_ Tethious thought sighing loudly. Everyone jumped and stared at him just realizing he was there.

_**Please review……**_


	2. Theater of DOOM!

I don't own Aladdin, Dragon Knights, Nan-err Coca-Cola Addict, or Seshykharl… I do own me though! .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey to my theater/opera house thingy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lykouleon sweatdropped. They had been on the road only a few minutes and there was already a very awkward silence. Finally Lykouleon couldn't stand it anymore.

"So how'd she trick you two into signing the sheet?" Lykouleon asked the two demons next to him.

"Trick? What do you mean trick? She asked me if I wanted to join this lovely play and I said 'yes'. It seemed like it would be fun!" Kharl said with a smile that would rival the authoresses.

Nadil growled "I thought I was signing for a pizza… Lousy wench didn't even give me the pizza! Instead she took the money and pooffed out saying 'Sorry Dilly, I've got places to be and people to see!' she gave me such a creepy smile that I couldn't even ask her were she learned my nickname! I've only told my beloved diary about that!" (Go Schickledoodle! You rock!) Nadil sighed then looked thoughtful "Maybe my diary is the spy I was trying to catch…" Lykouleon and Kharl sweatdropped.

"Way to much info. there…" Lyky thought. "We're here!' that oh so familiarly cheery voice said and Chigiri popped up in that annoying way author/esses have. "Now everyone follow me and we'll get you all settled in my theater OF DOOOOOM! BWAHAHAHAHAHAcough cough ahem. ALLL BETER NOW!" Lykouleon watched, amused, as her face changed from her creepy smile to the face of someone who belonged in the nut house and back again. "Anyways its not realy mine. It's realy C.A.'s… Shes just letting me borrow it… But I'm the one who redecorated it! Anyways come on, lets go in!"

Everyone followed the crazy woman to their doom most of them sweatdropping profusely. Chigiri pushed open the double doors with a touch of dramatic flair. Unfortunetly she didn't know her own strength and the doors bounced back into your poor authoresses face sending her stumbling back into Fedelta who sweatdropped.

"How did you get up here?" Nadil asked curious at how a low ranking demon had gotten up with the Lords.

"I have no clue! One second I was fire to Garaba's fish food and next I'm up here with this psycho stumbling into me!" Fedelta said just a little put out.

Saabel gasped "You were setting fire to Gara's food! How could you! Gara has a strict diet without that food he might die!" Saabel started to hyperventilate so Chigiri dumped a glass of water on him.

Chigiri opened the doors again (this time it worked) and swept her hand dramatically in front of her "Welcome to my theater/opera house thingy!" Inside there was black velvet seats and silver statues. There were even boxes for the more rich people who wanted to watch the plays, but these things would take second place to the thing that dominated everyone's sight, namely: The Stage.

Everyone gaped (except for Fedelta) as Chigiri ushered them in. There they stood awkwardly in front of the stage. "Well, take a seat!" Chigiri said with her signature smile still in place. Everyone sat except Fedelta who leaned against a convenient wall.

"Now the play we will do is called 'Aladdin' and it's originally one of the stories from the book 'Arabian Nights' but then it was tuned into a Disney movie and that is the version I will be forcing you to do. Any questions so far?" Everyone raised their hands Chigiri preceded ignoring them completely. "Now we'll need volunteers to put together sets raise your hands now!" Everyone's hand was still raised. They soon relized their fatal mistake. "Glad to see how much you all want to help me make my play a success!" Chigiri said tears in her eyes.

Suddenly a little white fluff ball came falling from the sky. When it recovered from it's crash landing it held up a sign that said Chi! Chi! I want to help out Chi! It looked pleadingly at Chigiri who was gazing fondly at Fedelta

A/N Give you three guesses who I like the best.

The puffball got an angry glint to its eyes and held up another sign, this one said Look at me damn it!

"Why do you insist on holding up signs when you can speak perfectly fine?" Drawled a young woman slowly walking on stage. She had dark mid length brown hair that was pulled up into a low ponytail. She had sarcastic blue eyes and was of mid height.

"NANNERS!" Chigiri yelled running towards the woman and glomping her.

"I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT NANERS I'M COCA-COLA ADICT!" The girl yelled all semblance of calm gone.

Meanwhile the fuzz ball was crying in a corner. Suddenly the fuzzy got a mad glint in her eye. YOU STOLE MY SPOTLIGHT! Read the sign she now held up, whipping out a kitchen knife from who-knows were she then proceeded to chase CA(coca-cola addict) around with Chigiri still glomping her.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A SACRED!" CA yelled "YOU COULD BE HUMAN JUST LIKE US!"

Rath woke up when he heard the word 'sacred'

"Cesias a sacred again?" He said looking at the stage were a little white fuzzball was chasing around a brown haired woman who just happened to have the authoress hanging off her. "Well I wont deny that Cesia would chase someone around with a knife" here he got hit on the head by Cesia "She probably wouldn't be yelling obscenities…"

The sacred had given up on the signs and true to CA's previous statement was yelling out things along the lines of "COME BACK HERE DAMN IT!"

Chigiri smiled and let go of CA's neck. CA ran even faster without the extra weight.

"Now while I sort out this mess" here she waved a hand at CA and the sacred "You all can start on the set!" She then **_tried _**to hand the clipboard with the set design on it to Thatz but, she was intercepted by Rune. (Who was closest)

Shrugging she said "Don't forget to do the costumes" with that she turned to her friends and started to chase them with a tazer.

Sweatdropping the Dragons, Demons, Elves, Fairies, Humans, Kharl and Garfacky got to work on the set.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello again! This was once part of the first chapter, but I got lazy. That's why we have yet to get to the play… Heh, heh, heh…. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Oh yes! I would like to say a specal thanks to all my reviewers. Thanks! The sacred is my freind Seshykharl and CA is my freind Coca-cola adict.**

**To Schickledoodle: Thatz isn't Abu although after reading your review I was sorly tempted to put him into a monkey outfit. But he's there in spirit! .**


	3. First act

After various mishaps like a boulder (wonder were that came from) landing on Thatz head and letting Alfeegi see the doctor/food/fabric/set matirals/ect./ect. Bills, or like when Chigiri ad CA held Tethious down while SK, (Seshykharl, remember my friend the sacred?) attacked him with a feather to see if he would laugh (No success ToT) or when Chigiri went on a tazer spree and was only stopped by an expert tranquilizer shot done by CA. Anyways, even with mishaps like this (I could go on forever) the play was still ready to be preformed on opening night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening night, Act 1 scene 1… and some extras!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lykouleon smiled. After being escorted to his box seat by his usher, Tethious, he had looked around and was now chatting contentedly with Rasalean. They were the only two in the box.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tethious groaned when he saw the next two that he had to escort. It was Nadil and Shyrendora. He said in a monotone rubbing his aching temples "Welcome to DK's performance of 'Aladdin' I will be your usher tonight…" With that he spun on his heel and started towards their box not really caring if they followed or not. In the background he heard a giggle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nohiro smiled happily at the next people in line.

There was two white haired men, one with a moon on his forehead the other with dog ears, there was a woman with a giant boomerang on her back, another woman with a skimpy school outfit on, a man with monks clothes on, a little girl with a pony tail on one side of her head, an imp with a staff, and a little fox demon.

Sighing when he didn't see an elf said "Here is your tickets…" The girl with the skit said "Thank you" and dragged the rest inside.

Next in line was…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delte giggled as Tetheous escorted another group off. He was doing most of the work; He'd insisted that she should 'guard' the door while he led the groups to their seats. It was so funny to watch the man who never spoke having to repeat the same lines over and over again always in the same monotone. She almost sighed when the last group was led away. Instead she went inside to watch the play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The curtain rises and you see the stage. The backdrop shows a picture of sand dunes with a palace painted on it. Fedelta appears dragging a rope behind him that's attached to a 'camel'. Ridding on the camel is a cloaked figure. The figure starts singing:

_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

Fedelta starts dragging the camel around with as many creaks as possible trying to drown out the figures horrid singing

_When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night_

_Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways_

Fedelta glares at the figure and starts building a fireball in one hand; still dragging the 'camel' towards the backdrop which is lifting up to show another set that shows a marketplace. The new backdrop, which is further back than the last one, shows a closer view of the palace.

_Arabian nights  
'Neath Arabian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard_

They are now in the 'marketplace'. Fedelta's fireball is thrown at the figure who; at that moment jumped off the 'camel' up into the air; the fire ball then catches the poor 'camel' on fire

_Out there on the dunes_

The figure lands on the stage and goes straight into a bow not paying attention to the figure of Rune who is putting out the fire. Taking off the hood of his cloak the figure reveals his identity

"Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend." Kharl says unbending from the bow, then spreading his arms in a dramatic gesture he says "Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery,"

Fedelta sends another fireball at Kharl starting his hair no fire. SK comes out and claps her hand-err paws together causing Kharl's hair to go back to normal. The sacred whipped out her ever trusty kitchen knife and starts chasing Fedelta around. Chigiri steps on stage and tazers SK, then turning around glomps Fedelta. Kharl coughs nervously and looks sideways at Fedelta who was still trying to pry off the authoress. Continuing he said

"Of enchantment," A stall was pushed on by Thatz and Kitchel who then, with Runes help, pull Fedelta and the authoress off stage. Kharl's voice took on a clipped business like tone. "and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh, Look at this!"

He pulls out something that looks like a brass 'bop-it' "Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries!" He attempts to demonstraight this by putting a potato through it out popped a demon "Err and demons!" He said sweatdropping profusely

"Will not break," taps it on table "will not--" it falls apart "--it broke." Throws it over his shoulder then acting surprised says

"Ooohhh! Look at this!" Pulls out cardboard box. "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen." Pries it open, makes raspberry sound. "Ah, still good."

Suddenly he drops the box and looks at the audience "Or maybe you would like something like this!" Reaching into his robe he pulls out a bell.

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts!"

With that he throws the bell into the air, and the bell turns into a sword that Kharl catches and almost falls over with the weight. "Would you like to hear the story?" He then continues before anyone can answer "The story I'm about to tell begins on a dark night," The first backdrop goes down "where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."

Shydaman walks on stage along with Dragon fighter#3 "You are late" Shydaman says darkly.

"You didn't get here any faster." The DF#3 said cheekily

"Umm….. So what! You're still late!" Shydaman says a little flustered

"Yeah? So what! So were you!" DF#3 said, thourghly enjoying himself.

"It doesn't matter! Do you have 'it'?"

DF#3 says unhappily "I had to slit a few throats to get it." Pulls out half of the scarab medallion and Shydaman reaches out for it, but DF#3 yanks it back. "Ah, ah, ah, first the treasure!" Right bird squawks as he flies, out of nowhere, and grabs the medallion. "Ouch!"

Backstage there was a muffled cry of "Demons!" The actors sweatdropped but continued valiantly. Right Bird drops the scarab into Shydaman's hand and lands on his shoulder. Shydaman takes the other half of the scarab out of his robe, then puts the two halves together. The scarab then 'flew' off and landed in a mound of sand. The pile of sand was then blown around by some wind which then formed the shape of a lion head.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" Shydaman says an evil glint in his eye, then turning to DF#3 says "Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!"

DF#3 starts to nod his head but is cut off by something colliding with his head. Thatz and Kitchel are now on stage, trying to block the DF's body whistling innocently. They aren't very successful.

Shydaman blinked sweatdropped and continued valiantly "You two can have all the treasure in the cave if you bring me the lamp hidden inside."

They nod happily and start towards the 'cave'

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the 'cave' booms out

"It is us, Thatz and Kitchel, humble thieves." They say in unison

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." The 'cave' growls.

Kitchel and Thatz turn to Sydaman with a questioning look.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" he says a little annoyed.

They looked at each other and shrugged. They then rush into the cave only to have it collapse on them. They come up spluttering for breath then, dragging the still unconscious DF, they run off stage.

Shydaman sweatdropped again but continuing valiantly. (He sure does this a lot…) Right Bird holds up a sign that says -Polly want a cracker!- Shydy sweatdropped again and whispered "wrong sign"

Right Bird sweat dropped and held up another sign this one said -Now what are we going to do?-

"Patience Right bird. Patience! We will just need to find this one this diamond in the rough…" Shydaman says picking up the scarab halves. Then with as weep of his cape he walks off the stage. There the curtain falls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, heh… There! I got to the play! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Surprised at who played Jafar?

Oh Yeah! I dont own Aladdin, Dragon Knights, SK or CA. Please reveiw! Or next time I won't update as fast!


	4. Random insanity

Heh… only a few people reviewed… sniff… Oh well at least I still have matches to keep me happy qop (takes out some matches) Now make sure to R&R!

Oh Yeah! The only character I own is me, and I'm not that sure I even own me…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadil sighed it had been forever since the curtain had gone down (**A/N Sorry for those who care… probably not many people…)** and he was bored at first the muted swearing and not-so-muted **_THUMPS _**had been interesting but now he was bored with only Shyrendora (**A/N the rest of the time she'll be called Shyddy #2 or Dora**) to talk to.

Suddenly he grinned now would be the perfect time to ask her the question he'd been dying to ask.

"Dora-Darling I've been dying to ask you something! W-"

(**A/N aren't I evil?**)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetheos (sp? Someone tell me how to really spell these names, please?) sighed and turned around. Delete had just told him that it was his turn to work the lights and sound, it seems Thatz had abandoned his post when he heard about the "treasure". Oh well at least he'd be able to be somewhere quiet…

(**A/N Important later… maybe…**)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hypnochibi (**A/N H.C. I hope your happy, now stop bugging me bout adding you! Same to you Mir…**) sighed "You really need to stop using those on Chaos C.A…." She said looking at an unconscious Chigiri, who happened to have a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her neck.

(**A/N My friends nickname for me is Chaos but I call myself Chigiri**.')

"Why not? It's the only thing that works any more!" C.A. said then muttered under her breath "It's also good target practice..."

"Yes, but there are three perfectly good reasons for you to stop using them as much." H.C. said going into teacher mode complete with white board and pointer stick thingy. "One: We are running out of darts. Two: She's developing immunity to them. Three: Music works almost as well. Observe." Then turning to Chigiri, who was just starting to come around, put a headset on her.

Chigiri blinked, then adjusted the headset and cranked up the volume so that everyone in the theater could here it.

"Oh..." was all C.A. could say for a bit, and then: "Wait a sec.! Those are mine!"

By some miracle Chaos (**A/N I'm getting lazy so you'll see me as Chaos from now on. It's easier to type…)** happened to here this and took off running.

C.A. took off after her, and that's how they ended up in a tug-of-war over the CD player, on stage, much to the amusement of the audience, who, were getting rather bored anyways…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heh, nobody seemed that interested so I don't know if I'll continue… Well I probably will for the hell of it… The only person outside of my friends who reviewed was my idol (big starry eyes) Schickledoodle! Anyways I wanted to write more but I don't quite have the next part figured out so I put a lot of nonsense down. Oh yeah! Vote for the sultan! Garfacky OR Kharl! I put details on my sight thingy… **


	5. Insanity rampant

**It's me again! I finally got bored enough to write this! Sorry about the huge gap… I don't remember when I last updated… I don't think I've updated since I got the new computer…. Anyways I'm reintroducing my friends and me… we've changed our descriptions a bit… **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lykouleon sighed. For the past few hours he'd been taunting Nadil across the theater but even that was getting old. Nadil was just _so_ predictable. All he had to do was look meltingly into his lovely, gorgeous, amazing, talented, brilliant, wife's eyes. As his thoughts turned to his wife so did his eyes. She felt his gaze and looked up at him smiling lovingly at him. "Maybe we should break out the recess peanut butter cups and ditch the rest of the play." She murmured into his ear. He was about to reply when five figures walked onstage. The first one he recognized was the insane one who had gotten him into this situation. He blinked. She had dyed her hair. The blonde now had orange streaks in her hair, her blue eyes were sparkling with mischief and she still wore the gigantic black cape. In short Chaos looked as insane as usual. There was another blonde who was rather taller than the shorter Chaos. She had also readied her hair. Her streaks were the same blue as her eyes. There was a girl leaning against her. Her hair was dark brown with red streaks, her sarcastic blue eyes were half lidded and she looked as if she was sleeping. He smiled, Teeny and CCA where interesting people. Teeny was in love with that crazy alchemist, Kharl, who was always chasing after poor Rath. CCA was the only one he knew who could be so cool even when Chaos was setting a fire practically under her. She was a cunning little thing and he didn't want to be her enemy. He blinked when he saw the next two. He recognized the first one. Chibi had also dyed her hair. Her brown hair had purple streaks in it and her icy blue eyes glared at the girl who was pushing her onstage. The girl had very, _very _wavy brown hair with green streaks. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight as she gave Chibi another good shove. He almost died of shock. Chibi was one of Alfeegi's clones! Why would anyone even want to try and annoy the temperamental woman! Wrapping his arm around Rasaleane's waist he sighed happily as she snuggled closer to his side. Almost lazily he asked "Do you know the girl whose bugging Chibi?" Rasaleane craned her head and looked at the stage. Smiling bemusedly she said "I believe that is Mirdemon, Chibi's twin sister." Lykouleon blinked and then smiled "I wouldn't have been able to tell. Chibi's sister huh… For a second I thought she was more insane than Chaos, but them being siblings makes sense of that…" Rasaleane's musical laughter filled his ears and her eyes danced with mischief "Maybe we should stay and see how Mir turns out. Who knows? She may yet turn out to be just as insane as Chaos." He laughed and squeezed her to him. "We will always have time for peanut butter cups later" She added wickedly. Looking down at her he grinned. Slyly he looked over at Nadil, his grin widened and winking at his wife he kissed her soundly, reveling in Nadil's screams.

(The next part is a continuation from the last chapter. CCA's special request)

"Where do you get your hair done?" Nadil said. Shyrendora blinked and thought rapidly. How could he even ask that? The secret of her family's hair dresser was a jealously guarded secret never to be reveled even under torture! The perfection of her and her brother's hair could only be obtained by a true master. Looking wildly about, she spotted Lykouleon and his wife kissing. She gasped and pointed dramatically. Nadil's head whirled towards the couple. His face contorted in anger and tears sprang to his eyes. "Rasaleane! How could you, you, two timing bitch! You know I'm standing right over here and yet you kiss that ass as though I wasn't!" The couple didn't seem to notice the demon railing at them but the audience and five girls who were onstage were staring interestedly. "Well the jokes on you missy! I don't need a two timer like you now that Cesia has come to me!" He started to laugh manically but was cut off, almost literally, by a half dressed Rath, who was crouching on the rail or the box. He was glaring at Nadil, his sword's edge was dangerously close to Nadil's jugular. "What was that about Cesia?" he growled angrily. Nadil didn't get the hint "You heard me! I don't need Rasaleane now Cesia has come to me!" Nadil's voice was shrill with anger and hysteria. Rath's eyebrow twitched convulsively. He knocked Nadil out and straightened up. Now standing on the rail he looked like he was going to jump down and do more to Nadil then just knock him out when, Kharl appeared out of nowhere, also half dressed, and glomped Rath, knocking him off the rail. He landed on his back, Kharl on top of him, trying to burrow into his shoulder. All the girls in the building cooed and Rath was trying desperately trying to get Kharl off of him. Kharl only got a few minutes of happiness before he was forcibly torn off of Rath. Rath looked up into the sky blue eyes of the blonde and blue haired girl. He sighed with relief and relaxed. When she spoke though he froze. Her voice was icy cold and had a controlled note that was slowly disintegrating. "How _dare_ you try to steal my steal my Kharl!" Was this girl insane? Hadn't she seen how the insane alchemist had, quite literally, thrown himself on Rath? His thoughts came to a dead end when the girl took out a very long, very sharp, very holey, kitchen knife. Somehow the holes in the metal gave it a more foreboding look than an ordinary kitchen knife would've had. Gulping he got up and started running. Damn that Nadil! He would get that lunatic for this. He would get that alchemist, but frankly, he was too scared. Up in the box Shyrendora was smiling down at her unconscious lord. Her secret was safe.

Chibi growled at her sister who was making a point of shoving her onstage. Not that she needed it. Just because she didn't like going up in front of crowds didn't mean she would get scared and bolt. Nope, her anger was too much for that to happen. She glared back at her sister, who far from being affected by it, smiled in that irritating way. She was always annoyed when someone didn't react to her glares and glared at her other friends. One of them was missing. Teeny's disappearance had had an affect on CCA who'd been leaning on her. She was now picking her self off the ground muttering. Chibi sighed almost happily as she glared around. Now she had someone she could berate. Teeny had a death grip around Kharl and was brandishing her knife at Rath who promptly disappeared. Chibi watched as Teeny, seeing her prey escape, started cuddling Kharl. Kharl was struggling and sweating profusely. Despite the fact that teeny was smaller than him, he just couldn't seem to get free. Chibi turned on her glare. Teeny froze feeling the ice of the stare. Jerkily, as if she couldn't control her movements she turned around letting go of Kharl who gasped for breath and rubbed his neck before looking at the girl and bolting. Teeny didn't even spare his retreating back a glance as she moved mechanically back towards the stage. Chibi had to hide a malicious smile. Keeping her icy mask on could sometimes be a challenge, especially at times like this where she just wanted to break out in maniacal laughter. Her sister distracted her from her thoughts. Almost gratefully she turned her glare on Mir. She felt another poke. This was Chaos's distinctive poke. Jamming both index fingers as deep as she could into your sides. Jumping a bit at the feel she turned her glare onto Chaos who was playing with her lighter. The flame froze. So did Chaos. She gave a half laugh and cleared her throat. Turning to the audience she said "Ladies and gentle man, humans and demons, dogs, wolves and cats, Quadrupeds and non quadrupeds, 'shrooms and crackheads, Fruits and…"She was cut off by the appearance of a tranquilizer dart in her arm. Smiling glazedly she swatted at something only she could see and said "Damn butterflies never learn…" Taking a lighter out, she started singing burn over and over again, chasing the "butterflies" around a sobbing Teeny. Mir watched for a bit but shortly joined the pyro in dancing around their friend. CCA put away a peashooter and smiled lazily at the audience. "Sorry about that." She said her sarcastic blue eyes sweeping the audience in a gaze that was more chilling than any of Chibi's glares. "Anyways the reason we're out here is to tell you..." Her eye started twitching as the sobbing and singing got louder and louder. "We're sorry about the delay in the play." The twitching got worse and she spun around and neatly fired off three shots with the pea shooter. All her shots connected and her victims fell down, Teeny drooling gently. CCA smiled lazily at her friends and turned back to the audience "I must assure you the cause was unavoidable. Someone decided to go on an arson spree. She burned the script, Shydy's hair, and some of the props and costumes. Oh and she blew up a building. We had to go pay bail and the police seemed reluctant to let her out saying something about men in white and a padded room but the were…. Convinced…" Her smile was one of the most horrible things the audience had ever seen. Chibi glared and gritted out "You were _supposed _to say we were about to deviate from the original production!" CCA just shrugged. "If that is what you wanted said you should've said it yourself, and did you really expect Chaos would've said that? It's too boring! Chaos would've described it in more detail." CCA grinned wolfishly "_Much_ more detail." She looked at her three unconscious friends. "C'mon let's get offstage. Chaos, stop faking and get Mir and Teeny offstage." Chaos jumped up saluted and dragged her still unconscious friends off singing something, probably off tune…

_The curtain rises. Rath, wearing a ripped shirt, burned vest and baggy pants is sitting cross-legged on top of one of the "buildings". T he backdrop shows more buildings and a palace._

Someone yelled out from the audience (coughRasaleanecough) "Poor Rath having to wear that horrid, ripped garment! We must change his clothes at once!" the person (coughRasaleanecough) was immediately shushed by all the females and some of the males in the building, Rath blushed and muttered "Stupid, crazy, fire wielding females should watch were they're rampaging…" He looked around. If he remembered correctly he was supposed to say something to Earth before Gil, Kai-stern, and Bierrez made their appearances. He sighed. Earth wasn't there. This was so _boring_! No demons to kill for one thing… He felt a weight on his shoulder. He saw Earth. "There you are Earth. Where have you been?" Earth held up a sign that said "" (I was hungry) Rath sweatdropped. "Never mind…" he said hastily. He yawned. When were the others supposed to come on? He wanted to get this over with. Finally Gil, Kai-Stern and Bierrez made their entrances. Gil looked bored as he sat down on one of the "houses" "steps". He pulled out a pathetic excuse for a sword and glaring at it began sharpening it. His pet-peeve had to be stupid fake swords like this one. Kai-Stern winked at Rath and rolled his eyes at the demon, who, was still standing next to him. Bowing mockingly at Bierrez and taking out a flask he sat down next to Gil. "Care to take a bet on this battle?" He whispered. Gil snorted "I'm not an idiot" he whispered back. Rath and Bierrez were having a glaring match. Bierrez was losing. Horribly. Despite that Rath was the one to break first. Grinning evilly he took out a bell. Bierrez laughed when he saw the thing. How could a _bell _beat anyone? He froze mid laugh when the bell turned into a sword. _Oh shit_. He thought pulling out his pathetic excuse for a sword. Kai-stern turned to Gil. "Last chance." He said. Gil looked at him as if he was insane. This had happened at all of their "rehearsals". The result was always the same. He looked down at his sword. It was getting smaller and smaller but not much sharper. Kai-Stern looked at the blade. "You could use it as a club." He offered taking out another flask. Gil glanced at it_. I wonder how many of those he has on him…_ He'd learned better than to ask the blue officer about his booze though. He was more protective of it than the yellow officer was of his bear! He turned his attention back to the fight. Rath was standing victorious over Bierrez, sword point dangerously close to the red officer's jugular. Bierrez was on his back glaring defiantly up at Rath. Gil looked at the drunk next to him and sighed. Bierrez wouldn't get any help from him. Gil really didn't want to interfere but Alfeegi would explode if there were any blood stains. He stood up and walked over to the ex-knight and said "Alfeegi's going to kill you for bringing a real sword onstage." Rath didn't seem to be fazed quite as much by this news as he should've been. Gil shrugged and said almost lazily "His clones will probably… help him... dispose of you. They're almost as bad as him, and the girl has a nasty glare…" This had the effect needed on Rath's slow wits. He acted faster than Gil would've expected, turning the sword back into a bell and running. Bierrez picked up the remnants of his "sword" and ran after Rath shouting insults and threats.

Chibi exploded. _Where_ was that Rath? She was going to murder him when she got her hands on him! She looked around and saw Chaos standing next to a door, rather like a sentry. Chibi turned to the young pyro and gave her one of her coldest looks. Rather than freezing she leaned against the door and tapped a tune on it. Chibi upped the intensity of her glare and growled "Where is Rath?" Chaos shrugged. Sensing a lie, Chibi growled "Move." Chaos moved. Chibi saw the door opening in front of her and rushed in, missing the smile on Chaos's face completely.

CCA sighed. It was too bad they had to do this. It was wrong to use their disadvantages against them. Just because they were angry all the time didn't mean they should be prosecuted like this… Rubbing a bump on her head she thought, _Just kidding…_Teeny sat down on a box next to her and said "You know, Maybe we should have given him something… different…" CCA looked at the elf and her mouth moved in a way that was only distantly related to a smile as she said "Yeah but think of 'Feegi's reaction to him. It's too priceless a scene. I can't wait 'till he comes in. He'll see Chibi sleeping peacefully and the elf dancing in a pink tutu, his hair up in pigtails and dancing like a ballerina to his own rendition of I feel pretty." Teeny smiled appreciatively. Before they could continue though there was a tap on the door and a loud "Ouch!" and Alfeegi burst into the room. His red face paled as he saw his clones. Rune saw him and before 'Feegi could react, glomped the white officer. "I love you 'Feegi-kun!" he said and snuggled closer to the petrified officer. A little girl materialized out of nowhere and with inhuman strength pulled Rune off of 'Feegi. "How dare you, you slutty elf! She hugged the white officer protectively. "'Feegi-kinns is _mine_!" Rune didn't even pause "You're so cute!" He glomped the little girl. Alfeegi was now on the bottom, the weight of the elf and Remma crushing him. Closing his eyes he sighed. "Next year I'm taking that vacation…" he muttered. CCA aimed her peashooter and let off three shots. Two hit Alfeegi and one hit Remma. Rune was attracted by the movement. Glomping CCA he yelled "I love you!" CCA patted his head absently and said "Good Runey." To Teeny she said "Maybe we should've used something different…" Teeny smiled happily "I wonder how Kharl would react. Maybe he would finally admit his never ending love for me!" "You shouldn't risk it." Nanners said to the fantasizing girl as she looked at the unconscious Remma, 'Feegi and Chibi and at the elf who was back to dancing. "C'mon lets get out of here before they wake up." Teeny nodded happily, still fantasizing, as they left the room. _Wonder where Chaos is…_ She wondered idly.

She waited, every nerve on fire, ready to react to the slightest move of her prey. She grinned rabidly when she saw it coming closer. He seemed to be completely unaware of her presence. Her grin became more feral. Three steps, two steps, one.. "GILLLLLLLLL!" She screamed, glomping him. He hit the floor hard, the impact driving the air out of him. _Not like I would be able to breathe anyways…_She snuggled closer to him and then blinked. "Gil?" He managed _not_ to groan as he said "What?" her question would've made him fall over if he hadn't already been on knocked down "Why are you on the floor?"

"Mayday, mayday, mayday!" Teeny yelled as she ran circles around CCA. Teeny was dressed as a sailor and CCA as a captain. Teeny snapped to attention as CCA stood in front of her. "What's wrong private?" She said as she paced in front of the now statuesque Teeny. Teeny saluted and spoke "Sir! One of the prisoners has escaped sir!" CCA froze "Witch one private?" she demanded. "Rune sir!" was the reply. CCA relaxed and was back into normal clothes "As long as it isn't 'Feegi.." She said and sat down, back against a door. Teeny sat down opposite of her and they both pulled out some cards. "Got any aces?" "Go fish."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I finally finished this stupid chappie! I started sometime before finals and it's already a week into summer! Heh, I hope you enjoyed this chappie, depending on how many reviews I get I'll see how fast I can force myself to write this. Next chappie, enter Kharl and what happened to Rune? Thanks to Schnickledooger for letting me mention somethings from her fics. Wow... This is a loooong chappie... I think my longest... 3000+... How long and how fast I update will rely on the amount of reiviews I get! So reiview!**


End file.
